


i draw them boys

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, and also not doodle, but like, i love puppy hyun :(, literally my art collection of them boys, this are doodle?? WO, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: not fanfic,, but instead, its my art of them boys //flip hair//my art super sucky but at least they makes me happy asf
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), hyuk lee/hyun cha
Comments: 40
Kudos: 181





	1. 01




	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //dab//  
> song heather by conan gray obviously ee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancing baby


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doodle i did in economic class B)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MS paint boys


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppeyy


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

boys,,, after rough night 😏


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys meeting the boys


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepyz boys B)


	24. Chapter 24

* * *


End file.
